The present invention relates to an improved loom of the structure of the takeup gripper head and the guiding device for guiding the gripper head with the weft thread through the shed.
As is well known, there are looms, which use a pair of members called weft carrying gripper head and takeup gripper head, in place of the traditional shuttle which slides along the entire shed.
Each of these members covers half of the shed length, symmetrically approaching one another and carrying out a yarn exchange in the instant they meet and then moving away from one another.
With these members a swifter operation is obtainable than with traditional shuttles. In fact the weft carrying gripper head and the takeup gripper head can be very fast in that they each have a mass, and therefore an inertia, which are very reduced.
However a technical but very delicate problem arises typical of these looms. In fact, in order for the loom to operate, it is necessary to obtain a perfect alignment between the sliding path of the takeup gripper head and that of the weft carrying gripper head, otherwise occasionally the loom idles since the head fails to grasp the weft yarn.